granthrowfandomcom-20200213-history
Granthrow
As you can see from the chart to the left, the Granthrow come in a variety of different sizes and have many many different features. They are mostly solitary animals, yet you do find those who are more social will form groups and are usually led by an alpha female, or a mated alpha male and female. Females born into group will normally leave their family when they reach adulthood (around 2 years of age) to be solitary, this is because they want more options when finding a mate, they like to venture a long way to find the best male they can, giving them a bigger chance of producing stronger and healthier cubs, though it is known if there are suitable males already in the group or near by they will stay in the pack and therefor make the pack stronger. Cubs will stay very close to their mother for the first 1-2 years not reaching sexual maturate till the age of 3 years, in some rare cases females have been known to conceive from as early as 2 years. females will have anything from 1 up to 6 cubs, depending on size, the larger the female the fewer she will have. They are very territorial, and you will often see Granthrow very scared from battles with other Granthrow, they will patrol their territory day and night when not hunting or caring for young. Hunting for Granthrow is not easy because of their size, especially if living solitary. They will hunt Elk, Deer, Moose, and Reindeer, but are very rarely successful. Surprisingly they are very good swimmers, and can catch a hearty meal of salmon, and other fish. It's not only meat they live on though, they also gorge on berries, insect nests, and honeycomb if they can find it. They tend to scavenge more when it comes to living alone, finding a wolf pack who have killed a deer, the larger Granthrows would chase off the wolf pack to steal the meal. Climate * They tend to live, in forests and grasslands, and the fluffier Granthrow will venture further north in to the mountains where it is snowy all year round. * The Granthrow that form small groups will tend to live near large thickets, where the prey will graze. * The climate in the north is generally cold most of the year, and most of the ground is blanketed with snow, only heating up and melting the snow during the months of May through to September. * The climate in midlands, forests and woodland is mild, cold in the winter but never very much snow, and warm in the summer but still cool for longer haired Granthrows. * The climate in the south is a lot warmer, even in the winter temperatures never go too low, and scorching heat in the summer, making it hard for any other Granthrow other than short haired to live there. * Cubs are born in the month of April but stay in a large burrow or small cave with their mother until they are old enough to see and walk (normally a few weeks). If the cubs are born too late they risk, being to small come winter. Granthrow Temperament As stated above Granthrow are very territorial, and with this comes aggression, but only if they are protecting their family or territory, otherwise they are very loving and caring animals and go to great lengths when a family member or loved one is in need. If a cub dies the mother will morn her baby, she will lay by it's side for hours even days before she eventually leaves to let nature take its course. Same thing happens if a Granthrow's mate dies, and they will not find another mate for at least a year later, if old they will never find a mate again, and will either spend their time looking after the others in the group or if solitary, will seek a group to join and see out the rest of their days in company of others. Granthrow love their mates dearly and you will often see them snuggling and walking their territory together, while females will only ever be mated once through their lives unless the male dies, or they are only looking to mate with them for cubs, solitary males will have multiple, unless in a group. Lifespan 25-35 years. Other Random Facts * A Female Granthrow will only have cubs every 1-2 years unless their cubs die. * Granthrow are very intelligent animals and cubs will often find stones or sticks to lay out games for themselves or other cubs, for example a race, first one to get to the rock/steak wins, or hide and seek with small flowers, or colored rocks, Granthrows can also make a range of accessories and items to decorate themselves, their territory, or to help them in day to day life. * Granthrows are massive hoarders, and seem to love collecting things, heather that be shiny stones, shells, flowers, or even crafted items. * Granthrows are very hard to domesticate, even if raised from an infant. Though some have managed, the Native Indian tribes seem to be the best when it comes to taming as they seem to be at one with nature, and very rarely make the Granthrow stay if they wish to leave to live in the wild. while other tribes will capture the Granthrow and keep them enslaved, and tame them with fear. * Because the Granthrow have small eyes their eyesight isn't the greatest, so they rely much more on their hearing and an amazing sense of smell. * Females loose the ability to have cubs around the age of 20, while males can father cubs until their dying days. Granthrow in Packs Recently Granthrows have been forming larger packs, or groups where they look out for one another the packs consist of a large family or sometimes lots of small individual families or just lone Granthrows that have decided to join the groups in search of company or to find their own family, this means lots of females can breed and have cubs, there is usually one leader of the groups, who looks out for everyone, they will often have a few second in commands to help.